<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Set me Up by NV_Belpre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330535">Don't Set me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NV_Belpre/pseuds/NV_Belpre'>NV_Belpre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Awkward Dates, Best Friends, Business, F/M, First Dates, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love, New York City, Photography, Plot Twists, Sexual Tension, So Wrong It's Right, Some Humor, Weddings, blind dates, idiot friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NV_Belpre/pseuds/NV_Belpre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason you don't let your friends set you up. Maybe they burned you in the past or maybe they are going out with the one you want. a lot can happen in a week. And for Rin's demise she gets whirlwind of drama in one week, from blind dates to photo shoots Rin tries to stay afloat even when the drama keeps asking her out and following her.<br/>Stay tuned to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshomaru/ Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hey guys!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you for giving this story a chance, I know there are some mistakes but I'm not perfect and neither is this story. So give this story patience and time and know it's going to be beautiful. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Happy Reading!</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Prologue:</strong>
</p><p>So I've learned a lot can happen in a week.</p><p>You can learn a new dance in a week, you can get a new haircut. You can even learn a new language if you're that smart.</p><p>Here are things you do not do during the week of your friend's wedding: you <b>do not</b> fall in love rapidly, you <b>do not</b> try a new haircut that will make you look stupid, and you definitely, and I mean definitely<b> do not</b> set your best friend up on a date during the week of your friend's wedding.</p><p>Reasons why you don't let friends set you up:</p><p>They are stupid</p><p>They are idiots</p><p>Desperate to do double dating</p><p>Think they are a matchmaking guru</p><p>They are completely psychotic</p><p>They're idiots</p><p>Could be on meth</p><p>They realize they've made a mistake in life so they are trying to set it right through you</p><p>You're an idiot for letting them get this far with this</p><p>They constantly try to live vicarious though you</p><p>Did I forget to mention they're idiots</p><p>This is why you do not let friends, who believe they have found their soulmate through speed dating, set you up. If you do, then you are my friend are in one hell of a ride. Don't believe me, then sit down buckle up and let me tell you a true story of what happened to me. Literally a week ago…</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter One:</b>
</p><hr/><p>Rin's P.O.V</p><p>"All I'm asking is for you to meet his brother and do this one simple little double date with me" Kagome asked, we were having a routinely coffee at the little cafe not too far from my loverly expensive apartment that has an amazing view of the city. I moved from Tokyo to that tight yet worthwhile apartment in New York once my photography career finally launched off. I decided that if I'm going to be in New York I might as well change my entire look. I changed my clothes from boring bland comfy clothes to a more chic style that Kagome keeps saying makes me look like a stylish man. I even chopped off all my hair that once touched my butt is now short, curly shag with heavy side bangs but I can always brush it to make it full. I wanted to seem changed, when I came here to America Sango and Kagome took the change well, given it took them an hour to find me when I was standing in front of them the entire time. I mean all change is good, right?</p><p>"Rin have I ever asked you to do something you didn't want to do" Kagome asked. I looked at her giving her an 'are you serious, right now' .</p><p>"Uh Yes!" I yelled.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"My birthdays, for one, must I remind you what happened"</p><p>"Oh my Kami not this again"</p><p>"Yes this again, on my tenth birthday I told you I did not want a party and because you really wanted to see Hojo you threw a party after I told you I didn't want one and I spent my entire birthday cleaning up vomit, soda cans and dirty underwear"</p><p>"But you have to admit that was a crazy party"</p><p>"Kagome we were ten years old, we shouldn't be having a wild party period"</p><p>"I guess"</p><p>"Then my fourteenth birthday, you forced me to Ayame's party after I told you I wanted a quiet night in"</p><p>"And what was the outcome of that one?"</p><p>"I had to find you passed out by the toilet, need I say more?"</p><p>"Then there was my twenty first birthday"</p><p>"Oh come on, are you telling me you didn't have fun?"</p><p>"You fucking drugged me Kagome, I told you I didn't want to go to Vegas and what did you do, you drugged me and flew me to Vegas" I yelled</p><p>"But you had fun right"</p><p>"You over dose me and I legit spent my birthday in Vegas but in a hospital!" I yelled, all eyes were on us but I did not care, I was too heated reliving what Kagome did to me.</p><p>"Rin, calm down you're causing a scene" she looked around to see who was all looking at us, while I just looked at her. Classic Kagome always worried about what people will think, but when it comes to pushing past my boundaries she just does not have a limit. Collecting my stuff I placed my black shades on,and paid my half of the check. Kagome turned around to see me getting ready to go, she tried to collect her stuff.</p><p>"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.</p><p>"For a walk, away from this" I answered.</p><p>"At least think about it" She called out, I waved my hand from behind me gesturing that I'm not listening to her for the slightest bit. I needed to get away from Kagome, if I take a moment andhesitant then she will go in for the kill then I’ll completely agree much quicker than I anticipate. I needed to clear my head and sort my feelings, normally I would go to the studio and take some pictures but instead I wanted to do something different. There's a book store that opened around my neighborhood that I'm dying to get to. I felt like a cute goddess with mysilk black jumpsuit, paired with my favorite powder pink wedge sandals, twisting my necklace. I actually started to think about Kagome's stupid blind date thing, it's been nearly two years since I have actually dated a guy but I just did not want to be distracted right about now. I kept fiddling thenatural stone cluster ring is on my right ring finger, my mind drifted to the idea of meeting someone. It would be nice to talk to someone who shares the same interest as me but would love to walk on the beach with the sand between their toes while we hold hands. I felt my feather earrings tickle my face as I was looking in my purse for the address of the bookstore my assistant kept telling me about. Arriving to the book store on fifth, it was like a little discreet bookshop, that you have to go down the stairs past the door. It's one of those you think it's very small when in fact it's like a whole new world down there, I was completely breathless by its double stair case, old fashion oak wood book shelf beauty.</p><p>"Welcome to EJ's book store where your wishes can be turned into reality" The store keeper greeted, I could not help but smile at this old woman's optimism. Walking through this jungle of knowledge I could not help but feel so enticed yet curious to know the adventure of this two story place. Searching through books, among books I was fading into this world that the outside world did not matter. It was like this bookstore held some kind of magic that cannot be explained, I felt like a child again roaming around in my invisible castle where the unimaginable can be real, and the impossible is possible with dreams and beliefs. Reaching for a book, another hand came into view reaching over to the same book. Looking at the hand, I followed the hand to the owner; being face to face with the owner of the arm I believe I am now becoming too lost in this bookstore. He is beyond words to describe but one word that I could say to describe him to be is:</p><p>"Beautiful" I whispered, realizing that it came out rather than stayed in, I covered my mouth with my hand only to earn a smirk from the beautiful creature before me. I figured he is a demon because no human being is capable of such beauty however he is the most beautiful demon I have ever seen. I I used to live in Tokyo, the demon city but none were as beautiful as the one standing before me.</p><p>“can I help you?" I asked.</p><p>"The book you're holding, I wish to have it" he answered. Looking down at the book it was the only copy of "The Alchemist" by Paulo Coelho that I intended on reading myself.</p><p>"I bet you do, but you see my hand reached for it so I believe you're just going to have to wait twenty eight days to read it yourself" I replied. He smirked at my comment, I was about to walk away but he gripped the book tightly making it impossible for my human arms to take it out of his grasp. Turning around, I no longer thought he was beautiful anymore but more like an eccentric ass that think he could get whatever he wants just because he is beautiful.</p><p>"Look here buddy, I found the book fair and square; my hand reached for it and grabbed it so in result this book is coming home with me" I told him.</p><p>"hn?" He replied. Alright that through me off because I expected a witty exchange but instead he ignored me. Grabbing the book, I tried to pull it out of his hands but that only made him to hold onto even tighter. Now my patience is wearing thin, he was really starting to annoy me and I did not appreciate it one bit.</p><p>"Look here, I am having a crappy day and the only way for me to have any form of release or euphoria is to read this very book" I affirmed"so this book is coming with me got it?"</p><p>“ No"</p><p>“Well, that’s too bad" I answered "This. Book. Is. Coming. With. Me!"</p><p>Holding onto the book I am not going to let this condescending ass get the book, I will wait here all night if I have to but this book will come home with me, be opened in a nice hot bubble bath accompanied with a great bottle of red wine. Trying all my strength to get the bloody book, the unthinkable happens. This idiot literally picks me up, my feet can no longer touch the ground he brings me to eye level with him. Preparing to tell himhow wrong this is, he blows a puff of air in my mouth catching me off guard and in turn causing me to let go of the book. Falling, luckily he catches me before I get some form of a concussion.</p><p>'Wanna play dirty, fine two can play at that game' I thought. Looking deep into his eyes, and changed the emotion.</p><p>"Thank you so much" I told him, his stoic face still did not change but I knew he is taken off guard. Reaching up to touch his face, I wanted to show him how grateful I am that he saved me.</p><p>"How could I ever repay you for saving me from such a fall?" I asked, I made sure not to over sell it because then he would know something is off.</p><p>"guess coffee is in order" he whispered, I felt his hand moving up my waist; I did my best to fight a shiver, not knowing what game he is playing I needed to execute this plan. Moving my hand down from his face to his chest I gave him a genuine smile.</p><p>"Sounds perfect but first" I told him letting my fingers resting on the spine of the book making sure it does not touch his hand.</p><p>"Hn?"</p><p>"I need to check out his book" I told him grabbing the book and ran out of his grip making my way to the checkout center. Getting the book checked out in my name I smiled at the librarian and then at the guy who refused to let me get the book for myself.</p><p>"I guess you can say I am quite the minx" winking at him I made my way out the door only to be stopped again. Only this time his hand was on mine causing me to look the other side to him, looking at his hand and then to him I waited for him to tell me what the problem is this time.</p><p>"Mine telling me why your hand is on mine?" I asked.</p><p>"I believe you owe me a cup of coffee" He answered, ushering me out the door.</p><p>"Wait what?" but I was already out the door heading over to the same coffee shop that I left not too long ago.</p><p>"Uh, what make you think I would want to have coffee witha complete stranger who nearly tried to kill me for a book?" I asked, I tried to free my arm but failed epically, this guy was stronger than anything I can ever think of and he is dragging me literally two blocks to go have coffee with him.</p><p>“You will not question me Ningen" He answered. Again with the vague answers, does he think this is a post victorian movie or something? Arriving at the Coffee shop, the demon finally decided to let me go, the thought to run awaycrossed my mind but realizing he is a demon shot my chances of a clean getaway down. Waiting in line I saw the barista already making my latte and getting my chocolate croissant ready for me, being an everyday customer here just made is easier for me than to wait in line to order. Pulling out my money to pay, this idiot let go of my hand to place his arm around my waist to make sure I would not leave at all.</p><p>"Hey Rin, your order is ready" the barista told me, placing them in front of me smiling I was about to pay when this idiot pulled me back.</p><p>"What is your problem?" I whispered, he just walked over order a coffee black and paid for both his drink and mine, watching him closely I waited until we were alone to see what his motives are.The barista handed over our things and gave me an apologetic smile, which I kindly returned as a thank you for understanding my pain. Ushering,”no dragging me to a booth away from the exit, the idiot (my new nickname for him) dropped me over to one side and he sat across from me. I never really liked sitting inside the coffee shop, I mostly like sitting outside to enjoy the sun and also to take photos when I feel inspired but how could I do that being cooped up inside the coffee house. Even though I did not bring my camera today, still I hate being inside.</p><p>"Now that you kidnapped me, bought my coffee and croissant, mine telling me what your problem is?" I asked, he just stared at me which started to creep me out. Not in the mood to give him a staring contest I simply picked up my croissant and took a bite out of it. Making sounds of pure ecstasy and pleasure of this delicious delicacy I took a sip of my latte to bring the flavors out a bit more.</p><p>"What's your name?" He asked, I nearly choked from the food in my mouth; he took me by surprise. Here I would have expected him to ask for the book back or possibly request me to pay him back for getting this when I can clearly get it myself but all he asked for is my name. Turning my coffee over, I showed him my name but he didn’t seem amused by my actions.</p><p>‘What is this guy’s problem’ I thought, sighing out loud I figured I would indulge this stranger for the better.</p><p>“Rin, what’s yours?”though I probably figured it out from all the third person talk" I answered, he smirked oh so slightly not to give me the satisfaction of my smart mouth.</p><p>"Sesshomaru" He answered, nodding at his name it sounded quite different from his usual third person spiel, it sounds much more beautiful.</p><p>"Sesshomaru" I tested out, a ghostly smirk played across his lips; for some reason it suited him when he smile but he just does not seem like the smiling ttypein fact he did not seem like the having fun period type. Profiling him, he just look like the type who is so busy with a tree stuck up their asses they do not have the time to live in the now and live life until the wheels fall off. Cocking my head to the side it just seemed to surreal that someone like him would just want to have fun with someone like me, we are complete opposites I will admit that.Yet there is this pull between us that seems real enough that it just makes sense even when it doesn't.</p><p>"Something on your mind Rin?" He asked, I tried to hide when he called my name it sounded so flirty and sexy coming from him. I wanted to tell him: "Well you are crazy guy who legit wrestle me for a bloody book and then dragged me to get coffee with you."</p><p>But instead I said "Nothing really, just never like being indoors", he nodded taking in my words but being a demon that he is he can probably tell I am lying right off the bat. Not making a big deal out of it he just nodded, and we just started talking; it amazed me how easy the conversation started to flow between us, to anyone it would seem as if we were an old flame catching up on old times but to me it was a guy getting to know a girl in a coffee shop.</p><p>"So what's it like being the most feared man in the business world?" I asked</p><p>“Its my birthright to be a leader, I do not tolerate weakness” he explained, taking a sip what's left of his coffee I simply took in his answer and nodded.</p><p>"Well remind me to never let you come to my studio" I laughed which earned a smile from Mr. Icebox over here.</p><p>"What's it like being a photographer?" He asked, I just shrugged my shoulders.</p><p>"I'll let you know when it gets me an Pulitzer " I joked, he caught on smiling on with me; we probably talked for at least more than two hours because judging on how it looked tonight I would have to say its getting pretty late and I had to find a way to get out of that stupid double date Kagome is trying to set me up.</p><p>"Well Sesshomaru, as much as I would hate to admit it, this has been a fun evening for me but as the great saying goes, all great things must come to an end" I told him, he nodded agreeing with me. Sliding out of the booth I collected my things and started to head out when he grabs my hand again.</p><p>"Yes?" I asked, he looked at me waiting for me to simply say something.</p><p>"Is there a reason you developed such an obsession for my body parts?" I asked, earning another smile from him he shook his head no and handed me his business card and heads out leaving me behind.</p><p>"Weird" I whispered to myself, looking at the card it had his business number, fax number and address to his company turning it on the back it had something entirely different:</p><p>
  <em>Call when you return the book, Ningen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sesshomaru</em>
</p><p>Smiling at the card which had his personal number on the bottom, knowing that today might be ending on such a good note; not realizing that the entire day was nearly gone I decided to give Kagome a call.</p><p>"Rin, well it's about time you called; you have to get ready within an hour because the bar we're going to is on the other side of the city" Kagome stated.</p><p>"Well hello to you, and Kags I did not agree that I am going" I told her, hearing her sigh I knew there is a long conversation on its way.</p><p>"Listen Rin, I get it, I screw up a lot but I never asked you for a favor before in my life so all I'm asking is for you to put on that sexy red dress you keep for emergencies some hot pumps and wait for me at your door got it?"</p><p>"Now I'm confused, are we going to a bar or being hookers?"</p><p>"Rin!" She yelled "Just get ready I'll be there in an hour"</p><p>Hanging up on me, I sighed knowing that Kagome is right. Countless times she have screwed up but never once asked for a favor and picked today to cash in that never used favor from me. Walking to my place, I dropped my keys on the table and headed straight to my room to find that stupid red dress and everything else upon Kagome's request. I grabbed the red backless bandage dress with the plunging back and accents my ass a lot. and Dark Red Platform Heels. Hopping the shower I washed off today's events off my body and hair. Finishing up, I braided my hair and dried myself thoroughly walked to my room where I got dressed applied a light shade of pink lipstick and white gloss for the shine. Walking out I felt like such a hooker and with all this red on it did not help make me feel any better. Taking my hair out its tiny braid it came out extremely wavy and then I pinned my bangs to the side and back to give my outfit a sexier untamable look. Hearing knocking from my door, I made my way to it to find Kagome in her little black dress that shows too much ass and breast but she claims it's perfect just the way it is.</p><p>"You look”"</p><p>"Like a hooker right?" I interrupted</p><p>"Smoking Hot!" she finished. Giving her an estranged look I just shook my head and grabbed my coat for us to leave.</p><p>"Can we please leave so I don't take this time to run in my closet to change in my sweats and watch Shark Tank" I told her, Kagome smiled and pulled me out that way we can make it to the taxi in time so he would not over charge us before we would even get to the club.</p><p>"So tell me about this mystery man you met" I asked since the car ride is going to be awhile. Seeing Kagome glowing, the sparks in her eyes gave me a hint that she really like this guy a lot.</p><p>"We met last week, at a speed dating event and we chatted for whatfelt like forever" She started "He can be a bit of a Baka but he is drop dead gorgeous Rin, like he could be on GQ or something"</p><p>Taking in her intake on the guy I can tell she really likes this on, and he may be different from all the other douchebags she claimed to have these kind of feelings for. I just hope for my sake it lasts for more than a week, then again Koga was my favorite. He would at least make me laugh each time we hung out while Kagome was busy being, well Kagome.</p><p>"Are you sure, I mean this is not the first time you talked so deeply about a guy Kags" I told her, she sighed in annoyance knowing where I am going with this.</p><p>"This is different Rin, we have this unspoken connection that makes it so hard to fight off" She explained, then I knew he truly is different from all the other guys. Leaving the mystery guy alone I decided to ask who I have to being wingman for.</p><p>"So tell me about his brother" I asked, then the dull Kagome came out to play.</p><p>"They work together, and their half-brothers" She explained "That's all he told me, he doesn't really like talking about his brother”t"</p><p>"So you're setting me up with his brother whom he hates with a passion and can't even be in a room together; are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, Kagome was too busy looking at her nails to even care about my welfare or even the welfare about the two brothers; she only cares about herself and never others unless the occasion really calls for her to care.</p><p>Arriving at the club, the bouncer allowed us to enter without a single glance our way. The club is not too crowded nor is it spacious as well. It has just enough people where you can still hear the music to a certain volume and hear the person next to you still. Finding a nice space it was a big booth and it was right across from the bar. Taking our seats, Kagome decided to get a tab going, she needed a drink and I did not know if I wanted a beer or a martini, but I knew for a fact I need food in my system before I could even think about drinking. Kagome arrived with a beer and a fruity drink in her hands, I knew the beer is for me because I was never the type to drink fruity drinks because it did not really appeal me as it did Kagome.</p><p>"I'll be right back, I'm going to go order some food" I told her, she nodded sipping on her jungle juice. Hopping out of the bar, I told the bartender that I would like a huge burger with fries; giving me the okay on my order I waited at the bar, taking in the nice scenery and people. Moving along with the beat I was enjoying myself until I saw Sesshomaru, our eyes instantly connected but I broke the eye contact keeping my eye directly at the bar.</p><p>'Please don't come here, please don't come here' I chanted mentally over and over again, but it did not work one bit because he still came over and did the weirdest thing ever, he sniffed me.</p><p>"Excuse me McGruff the crime dog, but the real perpetrators are outside causing crime not ordering food" I told him, he gave me another ghost smirk before acting all serious on me. Taking in my outfit, I saw a glint in his eye and could feel that it was an act of lust and seeing him in his suit I knew he could see the same glint in my eye.</p><p>"Did not know you came to these kind of scenes Ningen" He told me.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm here with a friend" I answered "What about you?"</p><p>"With my brother, to meet someone; maybe afterwards we can get a late coffee" He answered, smiling at him, he was asking me out and I could not deny that I really like him and wanted to be around him more.</p><p>I opened my mouth about to tell him yes when I was sorely interrupted by Kagome when she yelled: "Babe you finally made it." Looking at Kagome waving at Sesshomaru and looked at Sesshomaru I suddenly felt like an idiot.</p><p>"Oh my God" I yelled, this cannot be happening.</p><hr/><p>Well tell me what you think!</p><p>So if you have any ideas share them via comment, I want to know what you think; and I'll do my best to reply to you</p><p>Thank you again for being patient with me and thank you for reading Don't Set Me Up. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!<br/> This  chapter is a little shorter than normal but I still hope you guys can enjoy it. But the next future chapters will be much longer, I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my God" I repeated, this seriously cannot be happening. He looked at me then Kagome, I started to see those wheels finally starting to turn. I wanted to crawl under the bar table and pray that the unthinkable really didn’t happen.</p>
<p>"You're the miko's friend"</p>
<p>"You're Kagome's dream guy" I said, he wanted to say something but Kagome practically ran over him giving him a huge hug and topped it off with a kiss. I felt disgusted by the sight of this, this is officially the worse day ever. I finally meet a cute guy who almost gave me butterflies only to find out he’s dating my best friend. I tried thinking what I did in my past life to keep getting humiliated like this constantly each time I hang out with Kagome. Sadly nothing comes to mind and it s just some twist of cruel fate that Kagome is dating a guy I could remotely be interested in.</p>
<p>‘This couldn’t get any worse’ I thought, walking away I bumped into some guy, who obviously could not watch where he was going.</p>
<p>"Hey watch it!" I yelled, I am not in the best of moods at the moment,looking at the idiot that tripped me, I could see he looked nearly like Sesshomaru, and it clicked again this is the brother Kagome wanted to set me up with.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I couldn't find my way because icebox over here did not tell me where we would meet" He answered, I guess he figured I was the date. Helping me up, I just smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"It's fine really, I've had enough surprise for one day, I need food right now" I told him, he smiled understanding my feelings and walked with me over to the bar, leaving the two in theirsick little love affair. I sat on the bar stool while the brother who kind of look like Sesshomaru sat right next to me. The waitress served my food; inhaling its sweet fried saturated fragrance I could practically hear my stomach growing.</p>
<p>"Kami, I haven't eaten all day" I said, taking hold of my burger I bit into it as much as I could. The brother looked at me with such amazement, I bet he's wondering how someone my size can just smother their face in food. Simple, I love food.</p>
<p>"You never told me your name" I told him swallowing the first bite down before washing it down with water.</p>
<p>"Inuyasha" He answered still looking at me as if I had three heads.</p>
<p>"Well Inuyasha, I'm Rin" I told him.</p>
<p>"How can someone your size—””</p>
<p>"I love food" I interrupted him. He raised his eyebrow not buying that I love food, I could see he wanted to challenge me to that but my stomach started to growl and I took another bite. Each time my stomach growled I would take a bigger bite than the last until there was nothing left but my fries. I didn’t realize how hungry I’ve been but then again it’s been a stressful day so far and I didn’t want to sit for the rest of it. I looked over my shoulder to see the ‘cute’ couple where gone, I wanted to look for them but I didn’t want to make it obvious.</p>
<p>"Do you know a ramen shop—“</p>
<p>"Off Seventh Street, with the cute little Asian cat"? I finished, his eyes sparkled with amazement. That ramen shop is heaven on earth, different flavors of ramen for insanely cheap prices; they had a competition there once to see who would eat the most ramen and of course I won hands down. That shop has the competition every year and in two days I will be the champ for the third year straight.</p>
<p>"They have the best Ramen I have ever tasted in my life" Inuyasha stated. Nodding with his words I could not help but feel at ease to know we have something in common.</p>
<p>‘Maybe this won’t be such a bad idea after all’ I thought, I figured if we have something in common then maybe we can find something else and build from there.</p>
<p>"And in two days will be the yearly all you can eat Ramen competition" I told him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I always get my butt whooped by this girl whose insanely good" He answered, I blushed deeply then it clicked. I have met Inuyasha once a year at the competition, but when I use to wear a wig because the big chop left me a bit insecure until I just said "Fuck it, it's my hair not the worlds”. I never realized that he was the second place contender until now, the more I look at him the more it becomes clear that we have crossed paths.</p>
<p>"I just know it in my bones that this year I will beat her and rub it in her face" Inuyasha stated,I should have revealed myself but I didn't, I wanted to have the element of surprise when the competition is right around the corner to throw him off his game slightly. Smiling at him, I just nodded being supportive. After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha and I truly bonded; he has a crude sense of humor that just lifts the awkward air each time it comes. Looking over to see the other two, they were rather intimately close with each other and that made me sick to my stomach; how could he just sit there pretend that nothing happened that he did not flirt with me a few minutes ago or asked me out hours ago. What kind of girl does he think I am? Better yet, what kind of game is this guy playing?</p>
<p>"Don't waste your breath with that idiot" Inuyasha cut through my thoughts. Looking at him I could see a scowl painted right over his face.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"That idiot is a tool, he never stays with a girl more than a week; it’s only a matter of time until he’s moved on to the next" He answered.</p>
<p>"Who does he think he is?"</p>
<p>“Sesshomaru. Business tycoon, who can have any thing or one he wants” Inuyasha reminded me, so I guess a man's business really do reflect his personality then.</p>
<p>"Then why work for him, if you know what a tyrant he can be" I asked, Inuyasha sighed rubbing his face roughly trying to remove any frustration from him.</p>
<p>"It's complicated" Inuyasha answered, I held his shoulder giving him a warm smile showing him that it would be alright. He gave me a smile reassuring me that he is fine, moving back to my fries which were probably cold by now, I shrugged and started to eat them until I noticed a pale hand coming my way. Grabbing that hand which belong to my ‘date’ I twisted it, knowing it would not do any harm really, but I still tried before I gave him a deadly look.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Grabbing a fry?"</p>
<p>"No you're not"</p>
<p>"I thought we were bonded enough to share food"</p>
<p>"Clearly you were dropped on your head, I never repeat never share my food; if you don't have a death wish I would advise you to drop the fry and move your hand very slowly" I told him, dropping his hand, he followed my instructions perfectly. Until within a blink of an eye he grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth, without thinking I karate chopped him in the throat causing him to choke on them.</p>
<p>"Oh my god I am so sorry" I apologized, quickly getting out my seat I reached over to him to check on him which was a big mistake because some idiot demon knocked me over causing me to fall right into Inuyasha's arms, and without really thinking he caught me by the waist practically pulling me on top of him. Looking into his gold eyes I felt in this moment we would kiss or something magical would happen butit just clicked in my head: "YOU ARE NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM!”</p>
<p>There was no sparks, or any form of chemistry that Inuyasha and I could possibly share but I didn’t want to be rude so I stayed in his arms. Looking slightly over my shoulder it seemed the exact opposite to both Kagome and Sesshomaru, they probably think we are getting along swimmingly and could breath but something was off between the two. I caught Sesshomaru’s stare rather quickly and his gaze held mine longer than normal. I wanted to look away but there was something behind that stare that kept me in place and quite frankly made me want to stare in his eyes even longer. It was a car crash, you just couldn’t look away even if you wanted to, you keep staring hoping things turn out okay but in my case I wanted to know if it turned out terrible. Turning to Kagome, I could see anger in hers I didn’t understand what could be the problem. She looked annoyed by the situation, and if I did not know any better I would think she’s jealousy. Smiling at the small accidental revenge I caused, I decided to milk it for whatever its worth.</p>
<p>"Thanks for saving me, you’re so heroic" I whispered seductively, gripping onto his biceps I tried to make such a scene as best as I could.</p>
<p>"It was really no problem" He answered, he seemed slightly confused and intrigued at the same time.</p>
<p>'Boys' I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I needed to make this as believable as possible. leaning forward into him I slowly allowed my lips to hover his, which earned a shocked expression from his part yet he slowly started to melt into the feeling. My stomach started to churn about this but if I wanted to make what I thought to be jealously come out then it must be done.</p>
<p>"Rin, time to go; I forgot how boring this place is" Kagome cut me off, not realizing that she was there, I did my bet to hide my victory smirk.</p>
<p>"Time to go already, and I was just having fun" I stated winking over to Inuyasha who seemed once again intrigued by my sudden display of actions.</p>
<p>"Sadly,it's time to call this a night" Kagome cut me off, she seemed a bit annoyed but for what? She decided to set me up with Inuyasha so there was no need for such attitude. Taking my sweet time to annoy her even more, I was suddenly pushed outside by none other than Sesshomaru who had an angry scowl on his face.</p>
<p>‘What is everyone’s problem tonight?' I thought. Slipping my coat on, I smiled feeling so victorious.</p>
<p>"Rin can I speak with you for a moment?" Sesshomaru whispered, dragging me to the side not too far from Inuyasha and Kagome I smiled, but dropped the expression to a fake worried expression.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" I asked innocently.</p>
<p>"I could ask you the same thing, seeing that you threw yourself on that miserable half-breed" He insulted.</p>
<p>"Half-breed?" I asked, not seeing where he was getting at.</p>
<p>"Inuyasha" He answered, I just looked at him; why must he hate someone as fun as Inuyasha, and why must he be an ass to me because I was being nice and having fun with him. My blood started to boil, he shouldn't be such a jerk about it.</p>
<p>"If anything, you should be lucky to have such a great brother like Inuyasha, I don't see why you are so uptight about him" I answered he gave me a shocked expression not believing what just came out of my mouth.</p>
<p>"How dare you!"</p>
<p>"How dare me? How dare you pull me to the side to try and tell me not to hang out with your brother" I snapped. It was one thing to being embarrassed by the fact the first guy I could actually be remotely attracted to is dating my best friend. Now that cute guy is telling me not to date his brother, granted I’m not attracted to him, but it wasn’t within his right to tell me who I can be with.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have gone out with you, if that meant I’d be another notch” I told him, while walking away he angered me so much that I wanted to just put the icing on the fucking cake.</p>
<p>"And you know what else Sesshomaru?" I yelled, he turned his head and I just strutted over to Inuyasha and gave him one huge ass kiss on the lips before walking over to my cab, I wanted to make sure he caught that show before I sat inside.Some blind date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>